


i want to draw you a floorplan (of my head and heart)

by yousaidwhat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soccer AU, based on the con by tegan and sara, bc im very gay, no powers au, so is supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousaidwhat/pseuds/yousaidwhat
Summary: kara and lena fall in love playing soccer at college but have a hard time figuring out how to be together. based on tegan and sara's album the con (2007).





	i want to draw you a floorplan (of my head and heart)

**Author's Note:**

> yes. all the album. i based this on the con so you can expect angst and fluff. i feel like this is a little all over the place but it's my first time writing fanfiction so be patient with me guys.

Kara lives for these moments. With less than 30 seconds left on the clock, it's time for National City University to witness something magical. The 1-1 draw benefits University of Metropolis (and their annoying striker Leslie Wire). Kara will not let that happen. When the ball leaves the goalkeeper's feet and falls to Lena's, in the middle of the field, Kara knows that they have it. Lena is a midfielder, number 10, responsible for all their plays and for feeding the strikers, like Kara. For a brief moment, their eyes met in the middle of the field and they felt almost alone together amidst a packed roaring stadium. 

With a perfect long ball, Lena had Kara control it with just a touch, and done. The number 9 came face to face with the opponents’ goalkeeper and suddenly, time slowed down and all Kara could hear was a buzz in her ear. Her next decision is a history making one. Score this and give NCU their first national title. Lose and become nothing. When Kara looked up, the goalie was closer, but she already knew what to do. I trust you, with my life. The memory made her take in a deep breath. When the goalie left the line quickly, Kara just chipped here. The play lasted at most 5 seconds, but it felt like years before the noise of the ball hitting net was heard. Then there was no buzzing, there was everything. The stadium was shaking, teammates were hugging, and Lena was waiting, just away enough from everyone else. 

"I knew it!" she told Kara with the biggest smile in her face. "I never doubted you, Kara. I knew you would give us this title. It could only be you. I-,” soon enough, Kara's family were on the pitch to congratulate her, cutting Lena off their alone-with-thousands-of-people time.

"You were perfect! And cold! You learned well, sis," Alex pressed Kara in a proud hug. The older Danvers has been in that position before, earning a title for her university. Today Alex is the captain of the United States Women's National Team, and one of the best defenders who have represented the country. "I'm sure your name is on the radar, I can’t wait."

Lena watched from a distance, not wanting to disturb or be a complete intruder in that moment. Family. A concept that for the Luthors was far fuller of pragmatism and technicalities than feelings. For years the Luthor way did not bother Lena, until she met Kara, met her family, her friends, the way a loving home must be for real. There were so many things she was missing, all because her mother, Lilian, and her brother, Lex, could not show weakness.

Just as Kara has a sister who is the biggest star of the American National Team, Lena has a mother who struggles for attention at the same field. For years, Lilian was the coach of the National Team, who decided to let her leave to begin implementing Jon Jones' most modern ideas. If all goes well, the coach will lead a very good team to the World Cup in 2 years. 

Lex works on the business side of things, helping Lilian do whatever it is that she so needs, like a puppet. For Lena, the situation is completely out of character. There is no way Lex is being bossed around by their mother, so obviously, for the younger Luthor, her big brother is up do something. Something she would much rather never have to find out, hopefully.

"Lena!” Eliza hugs as if the girl has been in the family forever. "That pass was perfect. I knew you'd find Kara on the field. You always do.”

"Oh, so that's the reason for the soulmate nickname,” the comment comes from behind and Lena rolls her eyes knowing that Sam, of course, would be here. At least one person cares about her.

"Are you done?"

"Ohh ... come here, give me a hug! What a match, I'm so proud of you number 10. I can already hear that call up coming ... "

"Okay, don’t start," Lena dismisses her friend. She does not want to get her hopes up and again, she has some offers to play overseas, which would be difficult to match with the national team schedule.

“Lena,” it’s Kara this time, still out of breath, cheeks flushed, adorable, Lena thinks. “It’s time for the trophy ceremony. Come on cap, we need you,” she says holding out her hand for Lena to take. 

This is absolutely crazy. This is the biggest moment of Lena’s college career, that’s just about to end by the way, she’s a senior after all. Still, all she can think about as she walks towards the trophy is just how soft Kara’s hand feel against hers. She shouldn’t, but caution be dammed at this point, that’s why she squeezes Kara’s finger, making the other girl turn around and give her this look, this smile, that can only match her own. “This first,” Kara says as if reading her mind. 

First to what, exactly? 

“Come on Lena, it’s time” 

The girls on the team are screaming. She’s about to lift the trophy. The sooner she lifts, the sooner she’ll be able to collect her prize. Lena looks around, aware of the speech being made by the school’s officials, but not really paying attention. Tension is building, the trophy is right there and then it’s in her hands. She takes a few seconds to look at it, all the hard work, four years as a student athlete, and finally she was a national champion. Lena doesn’t need to look by her side to know that Kara is there, ready to be the second on to hold the trophy, so she ends her teammates agony and lifts the cup. High. High enough for the world to see. For that Leslie Wire to be jealous at. She didn’t even process the Cup being taken from her, only coming back to ground when strong arms wrap around her. 

“We really did it. I’m so proud of you, Lena,” Kara said in the most caring voice, nuzzling her nose to the crook of Lena’s neck. 

“I couldn’t do that without you Supergirl,” Lena jokes with the nickname Kara received midseason after crushing a tough opponent. “Now that the season is over, college will be over soon, I…”

“Shh… Don’t say anything, we’ll figure it out, we always do, we’re soulmates right?”

Right. How could Lena say no when Kara was looking at her like that, as if she hung up the stars in the sky. It’s not fair. She’s had this crush on Kara since they met. First, she played it off as admiration. Wow, this girl is a powerhouse. But against all odds, sunny Kara Danvers decided to be friends with loner Lena Luthor. She wanted to know everything, every detail, every bit that made Lena simply Lena. And when Lena felt pressured, Kara would step back, give her space and wait until Lena was comfortable to spill everything. It was a pattern between them. Ask, ask, feel pressured, step back, wait for Lean, babble. And every time Kara would look at her in the eyes, so entranced by the story, so captivated, asking the right questions, or being silent when needed, that Lena realized that this girl really care. 

“That’s what they say,” Lena smiles and breaths in the smell of post-game Kara. Still lovely. 

“Parents?”

“You know”

“Yeah…” there’s a beat of silence and then Kara let’s go of the hug, but stay close enough to run her hand on Lena’s forehead “You’re still sweaty. Go take a shower and meet us at my house. We’ll have a small and friendly party do celebrate. I’ll be waiting”

“Are you saying that I smell?” Lena asks making a face that makes Kara laugh, “Got it. Shower. Look decent. Party at the Danvers. Should I bring something?”

“Just you pretty face”

“I bet you say that to all the girls you invite over”

“No, only cute midfielders that can swing a cross right at my feet with less than 30 seconds on the clock,” Lena lets out a laugh at that, taking a few steps back

“Guess it’s my luck day” 

When she’s gone, Kara is left behind at the podium, watching where Lena just went. A smile creeps and a blush does just the same. Thank god her sister isn’t around to give her crap about this. 

“Luck is all mine, Lena”

\--

The Danvers decided to leave their daughters and their friends to it and went to stay with a couple of friends. See, this is the kind of stuff Lena would never understand. Her mother would never leave her own house for some kids to party. She’d kick everyone out as soon as she thought people were starting to have fun. Simple as that. But not the Danvers. That must be why Kara is such ball of sunshine. Whenever she walks into a room, she owns it. She has people at her feet, laughing and trying so hard to be friends with her. Which, again, is something Lena does not understand. She didn’t put much effort into being friends with Kara when they met, but still, here they are.  
Four years later, games won and lost, plenty of school drama and the prospect of a career doing what they love most: playing football. Life is perfect right now, and it’s exactly that line of thought that send them drinking. Alex doesn’t, national team rules, but she quickly engage in conversation with Sam. No, not conversation, flirting, shameless. So the two are goners. Will and James are the first up to task. 

“Okay, so, as team captain, and even though only Kara here is from the team, I want to thank everyone that supported us through the season, it’s been tough, but we made it! We are the champions! So right now, please, indulge, drink as is there’s no tomorrow. Team on 3. One, two, three…”

“TEAM!”

Everyone yelled and downed their shots. Kara looked at Lena and laughed at her best friend, who had tequila coming down her chin. 

“Hey sloppy, come here”

“What,” the shot started to kick in sooner that expected for Lena

“You have tequila all over you chin, darling,” Kara cleaned a bit with her finger and decided that it would be a waste to wash off good tequila, so she just licked her fingers. There. Right in front of Lena. 

“Kara…” Lena saind closing her eyes. There’s no way her best friend didn’t know about the major crush she has on her, but still Lena is having to watch Kara lick her fingers in her face. 

“Do you like it?” 

“W-What?” 

“Tequila, do you like it?” 

This girl, Lena thought. Will be death of me, I’m sure. Kara didn’t wait for a response, instead she got more shots, two for each, and place in front of Lena. “What is this?"

“Liquid courage,” Kara answered nonchalantly

“What exactly do you need courage for?”

“I never said it was for me,” she challenged.

If there’s one thing Lena Luthor likes more than football and Kara Danvers, is to win. So yeah, that little challenge woke up the competitive side of her. She took the first cup and downed It fast, not looking at Kara or anywhere in particular, just to get it over with. With the second she took her time to analyze the opposition. Kara had finished her tequila and was sucking on lime, something that definitely shouldn’t look so sexual for Lean right but well, the body wants what it wants. That’s why she picked up the second shot, ready to down it fast, like the first, bust Kara’s hand stopped her. 

“Can we try something?” she asked, a little out of breath with her rosy cheeks. Lena just nodded. “Here, give it to me. I’ll pour it on your mouth ok. Do you trust me?”

Hours before the match and win they are now celebrating, Kara had doubts about her skills, if she really could deliver what people expected of her. Lena, being Lena, set her down in the locker room, still empty except for the two, and said the most beautiful things. Like how much Kara changed her life. How her days with Kara were just so much better. How she couldn’t remember what her life was like before Kara. Like how she made her forget how fucked up her family was. Like how much love she was given by the Danvers. Kara had nothing to doubt, but it was ok to be feeling that way. “But when you’re feeling down, remember that you’re good without even trying. You saved me Kara and I trust you, with my life”. The moment became too much too soon. Kara’s eyes suddenly saw her, for the first time understood that the love she felt was different. “Oh, Lena…,” was what Kara said before touching her friends cheek. She felt Lean lean into the touch, not strong enough to hold back, not strong enough to lean into Kara, eyes darting from blue to lips. She could see Kara leaning in too, she wanted it too, maybe she could love her too. The moment was over as soon as a group of players loudly made their presence known in the locker room. They shared a look and a promise. One day they would talk about what just happened, but right now they had a championship to win. 

The memory made Lena take a while to answer, but it was obvious, really. “With my life”

“You know what? I don’t need this anymore,” Kara said putting the cup aside. “Come up with me?”

“Always,” Lena answered with a smile.

_

They go upstairs to Kara’s room and as soon as the door is closed, Kara was all up Lena’s space, only inches away, breathing the same air.

“Lena. Tell me. Tell me I’m not going crazy. Tell me that it’s all real, the looks, the touches, the way you talk, tell me, I need to know”

“I’m in love with you,” Lena says, and it’s easy, it’s not painful, it sets her free.

Just like that Kara sobs, arms wrapped around Lena, holding tight. “I thought I was crazy, that you didn’t… That I would ruin everything”

“Kara, you could never ruin anything,” Lena smiles at her. “I fell for you somewhere during freshman year, but I couldn’t act on it because you were wit Mon Ew,” you laughing at the joke, she rolls her eyes. “And then I just chickened out. I couldn’t lose you, so I settled for having you the way I could, safely friendly”

“I could feel you looking at me, honey. There was nothing friendly about that,” Kara smiles at Lena, running her fingers through her hair

“I have no intention of being friendly with you from now on”

“Is that so?”

“Let me show you”

Just like that, Lena has Kara backed against the door. She takes a moment before diving in for the kiss, just to savor the moment, she knows this one she’ll remember forever. She starts kissing Kara’s cheek, then her nose, and leaves small kisses trailing to her neck. The sound Kara let’s out at first almost makes the wait worth. And then she begins her journey. Sucking all the right spots before finally stopping right in front of her lovers mouth. 

“Will you kiss me already?”

“Eager are you?”

“Shut up and kiss me!”

And she does as she’s told. Lena believes in a theory that whatever Kara ever asks of her, she’ll do. Obey without second thought. Kissing Kara Danvers is nothing like Lena has dreamt. It’s so much better she has to hold back a moan that threated no leave. It escapes when Kara’s tongue trace her lips. Suddenly the kiss is frantic, hands everywhere, teeth colliding, passion, and Lena wonders how long has Kara wanted to kiss her? When they finally pull back for air, Kara doesn’t go far, just rests her forehead against Lena.

“I love you,” Kara says for the first time

“I know,” Lena answers and takes the opportunity to guide them to bed. 

As much as she wants to have Kara right against the door, it would be a shame if their first time ended up being so hasty. She wants the real deal, she wants love and she has time. She could afford to just sleep side by side with the love of her life before everything went crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a prelude. i'll start getting into the songs on the next chapter, if you liked this one, lemme know. thank u, next.


End file.
